User talk:Zac00
Welcome! Welcome to the Narutofanon wiki, or what we like to call NF! I'm Cold hard steel, you can call me Steels if you like, and I'm an admin here. Recently, we've been having one of our "dead spaces", where we have a general hiatus from our users...-_- But, I'm glad you chose to come here. I can see you have dreams of authorship, and I hope I can help you with that, if you would like. I just want you to remember some things: *Make sure to categorize all of your articles *Try to avoid crossovers, we hate those like Christians hate the devil, ^_^ *And also give original characters a go. I hope you have fun here, --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 03:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hey 'Steels'! Wow, I had no idea you could communicate with other people via wikia. xD Thank you for the greeting, and don't worry. I hate crossovers like CRAZY, and, well, Christian-Devil analogy. :P I will be following your Rules and Regulations, so no need to fret. I've only made two real contributions so far, but I plan to make many more. I've recently been looking into how to create fancy doujutsu pictures and such. Seriously. I already downloaded three separate programs, and I'll probably be up until daybreak trying to figure them out. Gah. T_T Ah well. No one ever said creating super-cool eye technique pictures and being complimented on aforementioned pictures would be easy. :D Regards, Jesse Batterham (also known on fanfiction.net as "AspiringAuthor00") Zac00 03:53, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yo Dude Well, firstly, i know I am probably late bt I would like to welcome you to Naruto Fanon Wikia and to the NF Family. Im Seireitou, one of the top contributers... mostly to crap... I guess... well anyways, I've taken the time to see one of your articles, and I must say, i am very impressed. You have a knack for Fanfics, for sure. Also, if you would like to see any of mine, my three main ones are Future Seireitou, Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heros and Xiāochú. I also wrote Gěibǎoxiǎnsī, but for another user to use, not myself. Please feel free to ask for anything to get you going. And also, I doubt you wanna but If you wanna make a Xiāochú or Gěibǎoxiǎnsī character, go right ahead, you dont need to ask me or anyone at all. We would like to get you comfortable with the workings of NF and most of all, Have fun ^^ I look forward to seeing your next articles. Thank you for your time, and have a good time here. --Seireitou 08:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hey,dude. Welcome to the Naruto Fanon wiki.Everyone here is really great,except Haru,he sucks!(I'm joking,he's cool)Anyway,welcome and I hope you have a good time. :3 gohanRULEZ 01:01, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Rasengan888 Welcomes You Hi Zac, this is Rasengan888, the 2nd admin whose still active in this area...well, technically, third. Anyways, I'm Proctor for tournaments on this so give me any questions. Also, make your own character and everything and have fun in this wikia (which is currently having a radical change...*rolls eyes* Reconstruction of the Civil War *sigh). So...um...yeah! --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 23:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Quick question Yeah, you can help tag articles. Articles will be individually reviewed before deletion to see if any changes have occurred since it was tagged, so go ahead. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 00:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Have you made a character yet? 'Cause I'm itching for a battle since it's so boring out here. Also, I'm pretty active around here, If you see any problems that you think it'll need protection, deletion, or blocking, ask me. Also, when you do over 1,000 edits, ask Lavi if you can be an admin. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 18:44, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the compliment of Luongism and Suhmer. And, I saw that you had also made a "Ryu", but not until after I had created Ryugakure. It was bound to happen, seeing as we are both part of the flood of new users, and dragons are very popular as well, Ryu, as you know, meaning dragon. So, it was bound to happen. I too share your dislike of sharing ideas. Makes you feel like...someone else is taking your article's spotlight. But, regardless, thanks for the compliment on my articles. I'll have to be sure to look at all of yours! Rokuro 01:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) RE: :D Wow...I just realized, looking over your profile, our personalities are very much alike. I like to live my life the way I want it to be, not how someone says it's going to be. I like to make people laugh and looses the tension in situations-- how I make friends. And we share the same dream as well- to become a great author. I have anted this for along time. Once i get my articles all done, I'm going to begin production with my fanon story: Naruto: Path of the Shinobi ....Friends? Rokuro 01:44, 16 May 2009 (UTC) *Yes,yes, all that good stuff! I agree that it is much too hard find similar interest in a person on the internet. This is great! Awesome. Glad to be friends with you. Like you said, we're also competitors! So when you finish your book, you better give me one hell of show! Rokuro 13:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Your pages You indeed requested removal of the tags, but only an admin can remove them after not 1, but 2 other admins see that it is indeed fixed and then, and only then may they be removed. If you have permission from two admins you may remove them, if not, you were wrong to touch them. If you think Im just making this up then go here and read the rules yourself, Mass Deletion on the Naruto Fanon FAQ. Ten Tailed Fox 15:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Question I know that you hate sharing ideas, but, I was looking at Kanai, and I like your idea of putting music along with your character. If it isn't too much to ask, can I do this without you getting...irritated? Rokuro 20:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Mistake Oh I think you forgot to take Shadow Release: Purified Demonic Rasengan out of the categories Articles for immediate deletion and Articles to be cleaned up. -Teru Kagami 16,May,2009 Edited it How about now? -Teru Kagami 16 May 2009 ^_^ Well, well, another fan of music. So much similarities in our personalities :) And, just copy and paste this code into your character's page: My Apology Forgive me if I have insulted you. Usually, you can respond nicer to talk pages though. I've been here a long time and I don't hold grudges. Some people get angry and force people off the site. So, I hope we won't be enemies for these. The dark ninja 22:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC)